bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Орихиме Иноуэ
| image = | race = Человек | birthday = 3 сентябряМанга Блич, том 2, профиль персонажа | age = 15Манга Блич, глава 180, стр. 19-17 | gender = женский | height = 157 см | weight = 45 кг (бывш.) 49 кгМанга Блич, том 53, профиль персонажа | blood type = III | affiliation = Каракура | occupation = Ученица старшей школы | team = Команда Ичиго | base of operations = Дом Иноуэ, Сакурабаши, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Сора Иноуэ (брат, †) Неназванный отец (?) Неназванная мать (?) Неназванный дед (†) Неназванная тётя | education = Старшая школа Каракуры | signature skill = Шесть цветков гибискуса | manga debut = Глава 2 (том 1) | anime debut = Серия 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Юки Мацуока | english voice = Стефани Ше | spanish voice = Клавдия Мотта (Лат. Ам.) }} — человек, живущий в городе Каракура. Она учится в Старшей школе Каракуры, в одном классе с Ичиго Куросаки и своей лучшей подругой Татсуки Арисавой. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Причёска Орихиме в начале. Орихиме — подросток среднего роста. У неё карие глаза и длинные тёмно рыжие волосы. Также у неё довольно пышная для подростка фигура, особенно по части груди. В память о своём брате она носит заколки в виде цветков с шестью лепестками и снимает их только перед сном. Orihime initially wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society, a change noted by Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 14 Через семнадцать месяцев после поражения Сосуке Айзена волосы Орихиме становятся более пышными и волнистыми. Она носит заколки на воротнике своей школьной формы — волосы аккуратно обрамляют её лицо и без них. Характер Орихиме независимая, дружелюбная, забавная, чувствительная, заботливая и добрая. Она выглядит наивной и глуповатой, несмотря на то, что у неё высокие оценки в школе. Иноуэ усердно учится, потому что если её оценки падают, то родственники посылают ей меньше денег. Она ходит на кружок вышивания и любит играть с Татсуки в выдуманные ей спортивные игры (такие как сочетание футбола и бейсбола). Склонна открывать рот, замечтавшись, и терять нить своих и чужих рассуждений. У Иноуэ слишком активное воображение, и её часто затягивают неправдоподобные сцены, всплывающие у неё в сознании, например, она изображает себя разрушительным роботом в домашнем задании по рисованию «Кем вы видите себя в будущем». Орихиме любит азиатские платья с цветами и комедии. Она любит экспериментировать с едой. Девушка готовит и ест необычную пищу, которую люди обычно находят невкусной. Ее любимая еда — красная бобовая паста и сладкий картофель, на который положено масло. Она вообще любит масло и сыр. Орихиме показывает себя проницательной, когда дело касается эмоционального и психического состояния людей, особенно если это Ичиго. Она влюблена в него. Также она показывала навыки находить его по запаху, чувствовать его духовное давление даже тогда, когда он спрятан за барьером, чувствовать его настроение, чувства, когда он мучается или расстроен. Она даже сама иногда чувствует боль, когда видит, что Ичиго ранен. История Родителями Орихиме и её брата, Сора, были отец-пьяница и мать- проститутка, которые постоянно ссорились и били своих детей. Боясь, что их родители убьют Орихиме, Сора в возрасте восемнадцати лет убежал с трехлетней Орихиме и вырастил ее самостоятельно.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, page 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 40 6 лет Орихиме и Сора жили в гармонии, несмотря на то, что Иноуэ дразнили в школе из-за необычного цвета волос. Однажды Сора подарил Орихиме пару заколок. Однако, Орихиме отказалась их носить, потому что они показались ей детскими. В тот день Сора погиб, с тех пор Орихиме всегда надевала эти заколки в память о брате. После смерти Соры, Орихиме каждый день молилась о нем. Через год после его смерти, Орихиме встретилась и подружилась с Тацуки, с тех пор она молилась о нем на много реже. После поступления в старшую школу Каракуры она прекратила молиться, а вместо этого говорила об Ичиго до и после школы. Она хотела показать Соре, что она счастлива, и что ему не нужно за нее беспокоиться. Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 13-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 6, pages 7-15 После смерти Соры, Орихиме жила одна в городе Каракура, получая финансовую поддержку от тёти, которая жила в другом городе. Силы и способности : Духовная энергия Орихиме была скрыта в паре заколок, которые ей подарил старший брат. Во время боя с пустым Шун Шун Рикка («Щит шести танцующих лепестков») появились в виде шести духов. Чтобы использовать их, у Орихиме есть 4 техники, которые она сопровождает заклинанием и названием техники. Bleach Official Character Book Souls; page 71 Только тот, кто обладает способностью чувствовать духов, сможет увидеть Шун Шун Рикка. Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 1-7 Когда эти феи неактивны, они снова превращаются в заколки, имеющие форму цветка с шестью лепестками.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 18 С помощью разных комбинаций шести фей, Орихиме может отклонить судьбу, отрицая или отменяя события по своему желанию. Эта сила может быть использована в качестве нападения, защиты или исцеления (в зависимости от комбинации). Решимость Орихиме напрямую влияет на эффективность техник. Сомнение или беспокойство может ослабить их, в то время как уверенность — усилить. Вайзард Хачиген Ушода говорит, что пара заколок Орихиме, являясь физическим проявлением ее силы, напоминают Духовный меч синигами.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 11 Когда арранкар Тесла Линдкроуз держал Орихиме в плену, он предупредил ее не пытаться атаковать его, так как он легко может сломать физическую форму ее Шун Шун Рикка — заколки, заявляя, что они до смешного слабые.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, page 8 Сосуке Айзен в своем объяснении сказал, что силы Орихиме на самом деле пробудились при помощи Хогьёку — когда она всем сердцем прокляла свое бессилие, тогда Хогьёку и исполнил ее желание.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 5 thumb|right|190px|Рисунок Орихиме о её будущем Феи являются определенным проявлением духа Орихиме. Каждый из Шун Шун Рикка имеет свой уникальный внешний вид и характер, и носит имя цветка: Хинагику * Voiced by, Daisuke Kishio, English: Kirk Thornton: Хинагику очень энергичный дух мужского пола, с большой повязкой на глазу, которая заканчивается рогом. В Шун Шун Рикка он отвечает за защиту. Байгон * Voiced by, Kiyoyuki Yanada, English: Liam O'Brien :Байгон — лысый дух мужского пола. Он носит маску, закрывающую нижнюю часть его лица. Он крупный и мускулистый. Он частично отвечает за оборону. thumb|190px|right|Lily Лили * Voiced by Rie Kugimiya, English: Kate Higgins :Лили — девушка в голубом купальнике и жёлтых очках, у неё ярко-розовые волосы. На спине у неё татуировка. Лили — часть Щита трёх звеньев. : Сунь'о * Voiced by, Junko Noda, English: Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Latin American Spanish: Javier Olguín :Сунь'о — дружелюбный юноша (хотя в аниме представлен как дух женского пола) со светлыми волосами, затянутыми в хвост. Именно он и Цубаки обычно разговаривают с Орихиме. Вместе с Аяме он отвечает за способность исцеления Аяме * Voiced by, Tomoe Sakuragawa, English Philece Sampler :У Аяме тихий и спокойный характер. Она носит платье, которое значительно велико по размеру. Наряду с Сунь'о она отвечает за целительные способности.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 71 Цубаки * Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, English: Wally Wingert, Latin American Spanish: Jorge Ornelas Цубаки вспыльчивый дух мужского пола, единственный в Шун Шун Рикка со способностью прямой атаки. Он часто бьет тех, кто раздражает его (в том числе и Орихиме). Сфокусированность на нападении делает его уязвимым перед контратаками, поэтому он несколько раз получал ранения. Чем сильнее гнев и убийственные намерения Орихиме, тем мощнее становится Цубаки. Однако ее робкий характер в основном ограничивает его силу, следствием чего являются травмы, которые получил Цубаки в прошлом. Однажды он был убит членом Эспады Ямми Льярго, который раздавил Цубаки на мелкие кусочки. Орихиме была растеряна этим, и так как части были слишком малы, чтобы их найти, она не могла вернуть Цубаки назад. Но вскоре, при встрече с вайзардами, Хачиген восстанавливает Цубаки, несмотря на отсутствие некоторых частей тела. Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 13-14 Техники Орихиме может использовать Шун Шун Рикка в разных вариациях. Изначально, она каждый раз должна была произносить длинные фразы, чтобы использовать техники, но упорными тренировками достигла того, что ей достаточно назвать имена и фразу "Я отрицаю", которая характеризирует ее силу.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 11-16 thumb|Орихиме использует щит против Ямми * : (Совместный Щит Небесного Трио) Это защитная техника Орихиме. Хинагику, Лили и Байгон создают треугольник, способный отразить любые атаки. Щит становится между Иноуэ и врагами, и отвергает негативные события. Также может служить как своеобразная "подушка безопасности", позволяя тем, кто падает с высоты выжить и остаться невредимыми. Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 11-12 thumb|Лечит Хицугаю * : (Двойной Небесный Отражающий Щит) Самая невероятная способность Орихиме. Эта техника отвергает то, что уже предрешено и восстанавливает все в первозданном виде. Даже то, что она не видела, Орихиме может восстановить, создав этот щит.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 47 Заклинание формируют Аяме и Шунь-О, формируюшие полуовальный барьер вокруг кого-то или чего-то, в завиимости от того, кому Орихиме хочет помочь.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 13-14 Орихиме полностью восстановила руку Гриммджоу, и Айзен назвал эту способность "отрицание реальности". Благодаря этой способности, девушка может свести на нет любое событие, котороые произошло. Ясочика Иемура отметил, что способности этой техники превосходят не только его, но и даже Исанэ Котетсу, которая является лейтенантом лечебеного отряда.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 5 Орихиме фактически заходит на территорию божественного.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 10-14 Хотя изначально Орихиме не знала, как восстановить Тсубаки, Хачиген Ушода поясняет, что она может восстановить его даже из ничего. Он также замечает, что ее способности близки к его.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 12 Она может воскресить даже мертвых, однако несмотря на быструю скорость лечения, для восстановления реяцу пациента может потребоваться много времени.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 4 Но ее техника может не сработать в том случае, если реяцу в ране слишком огромно.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 47 thumb|Тсубаки * : (Разрезающий Небесный Щит) Это техника атака Орихиме. Тсубаки создает щит внутри врага и разрывает его.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 15-16 Сила Тсубаки зависит от уверенности самой девушки, поэтому Орихиме достаточно редко использует эту технику, потому что неуверена и не хочет навредить даже врагам. thumb|Новая техника * : (Отменяющий Щит Четырех Небес). Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 12-14 Является одновременно защитной и атакующей техникой. Интегрируется Тсубаки. Создается щит, который принимает на себя все атаки, и преобразовывает всю энергию во взрыв и в тот же момент возращается назад к противнику. Способности Spiritual Awareness: Orihime has keen senses in detecting spiritual energy, as such that she can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If she concentrates, she can sense Reiatsu of people even within protective barriers.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 15 Spiritual Power: Orihime is also able to get close to several battles between powerful opponents without being overwhelmed, such as the battles between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, as well as Ichigo and Ulquiorra. During her basic training in Kidō with Kūkaku Shiba, it was shown that Orihime has a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control as she quickly mastered the technique. Durability: Orihime is at least strong enough to survive separate assaults by Loly and Menoly, which involved physical attacks and the use of Bala,Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 16-17 and minor assaults by Nnoitra and Tesra. It is also stated by a few people that she has a strong head. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a pacifist by nature, Orihime has shown to have a natural talent for martial arts. She reveals that Tatsuki has trained her somewhat in karate. According to Tatsuki, Orihime has the fighting skill of a black belt. Orihime is at least strong enough to incapacitate two unseated Shinigami soldiers when she surprise attacks them.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 14-15.Bleach anime; Episode 42 - in the English dub version it is yellow belt. Memory Chikan Resistance: Orihime was able to recall the event of her brother fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, even though the memory chikan has been used on her by Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 8 Появление в других проектах *Orihime has appeared in every ''Bleach'' video game to date, mostly as a playable character. Several of these games have expanded her Shun Shun Rikka's abilities, which she uses her Santen Kesshun for offensive tactics. In games where she is a supporting character, she normally uses her healing ability to replenish the life of the character. Orihime has also appeared in all four Bleach movies. Интересные факты *Согласно профилю персонажа от Тайта Кубо, её музыкальная тема - Elsa - T'en va pas *Она занимает 8-е место в последнем опросе ''Bleach'' popularity pollBleach manga; Volume 24, character poll(еще она занимает высокие места в опросах , такие как 5-ое, 12-ое и наконец 10-ое). *Her Shun Shun Rikka came 33rd tying with 2 others in the Zanpakutō popularity poll. *В манге глаза Орихиме карие, в то время как в аниме они серебряные или серые. Цитаты *"Я гордилась моим цветом волос, которым восхищался мой брат. Я была счастлива, когда мне говорили такие вещи, и поэтому я отращивала волосы с тех пор как была маленькой. Вскоре после поступления в среднюю школу третьеклассницы сказали что им не нравится цвет моих волос и отрезали их. У меня не было выбора кроме как отрезать их ещё короче, чтобы подровнять. Я не могла сказать брату. "Захотелось поменять причёску"- это я сказала, чтобы уйти от ответа. Вскоре мой брат умер. Я стала одиночкой. Я перестала разговаривать, даже в школе, и стала еще более одинокая, чем когда-либо прежде. Но Татсуки-чан заставила меня перестать быть такой. Она кричала на меня за то что я не даю сдачи, присматривала за мной. Благодаря ей я смогла отрастить волосы вновь. Я никогда их не обрежу, потому мои длинные волосы это доказательство веры в Татсуки-чан."Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 14-16 * (To Numb Chandelier) "'Я не прощу того, кто ранил Татсуки!"Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 19 * (Думая о Tatsuki Arisawa) "Спасибо, Татсуки. Пожалуйста, не беспокойся, Татсуки. Я могу пойти куда угодно, не беспокоясь, потому что Татсуки найдёт меня. Если Татсуки не может пойти туда, куда пошла я, то пожалуйста, подожди меня тут, я скоро вернусь обратно. Вернусь обратно на сторону Татсуки."Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 16-17 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "It's not frustrating at all. It's just... it's going to be lonely, not being able to fight alongside everyone. But being lonely isn't nearly as bad as being in the way. If I'm just going to be a hindrance to Kurosaki-kun, to everyone, then it's far better to be lonely"Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 5-6 |Знаешь, Куросаки, я всегда мечтала сделать столько вещей... Я бы хотела стать учителем... Я бы хотела стать космонавтом... А еще открыть магазин тортиков... Я бы хотела прийти в кондитерскую и сказать "Я хочу всего понемногу"... О, я бы хотела прожить пять жизней. Тогда бы я могла родиться в пяти разных местах, и баловать себя едой со всей Земли... Я бы могла прожить пять разных жизней и заниматься пятью разными вещами... и пять раз... влюбиться в одного и того же человека...}} * "I don't believe that he showed me the Hōgyoku because he trusts me... but, at least I have learned the location of the Hōgyoku... and... about my own power, too. Everything that has occurred... it reverses it all, and destroys the very event itself. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for coming to save me, but I've found something I must do here. And it's definitely...something only I can do. With my power... I will return the Hōgyoku to before it ever existed!"Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 17-18 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Kurosaki-kun... doesn't assure us he is going to win for that reason. Kurosaki-kun is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I think that he expresses his feelings in words so that he will follow through. So that's why it's okay. When Kurosaki-kun says he is going to win, he'll win for sure. So...so that's why we should wait and believe in him."Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 11-13 * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "Возможно, нельзя почувствовать то же самое что и другой человек..но люди могут дорожить друг другом и стараться быть сердцами как можно ближе. Я уверена что это и означает объединять сердца."Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 19 Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди